


'Cause you had a bad day'

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Days, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long make out session, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes home in a thunderous mood. Luckily he has Kimi to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause you had a bad day'

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been ill recently, thanks to stress and today I have a tension headache. So I thought a bit of fic writing could help. So here's something fluffy.

Kimi is on the sofa watching mindless television when he hears the front door slam shut. 

_Sebastian's home_ Kimi thinks wryly as he turns his head to great Sebastian.

Sebastian comes through the door, his face like thunder. He briefly gives Kimi a look before storming past him and into the kitchen.

"Bad day?" Kimi asks, already knowing the answer.

Sebastian grunts and throws open the fridge door, taking a bottle of beer from it and opening it roughly. He puts the bottle to his lips and drains it greedily. Kimi watches from the sofa, concern on his face.

"Seb, what is it?" Kimi asks as Sebastian comes into the room. The drink seems to have lessened his anger, but his eyes still hold a hint of it. 

"Nothing" Sebastian mutters and Kimi sighs. 

"It's obviously something, what happened?" Kimi presses as Sebastian shakes his head and turns to look out of the window. 

"It's nothing, really" Sebastian says again. He's acting like a child and he knows it, but today he is so fed up he doesn't want to talk. 

"Come on, Seb. You storm into the house, drain a beer and then went to look moodily out of the window. Something happened! Please just tell me!" Kimi urges. He's so used to Sebastian's moods by now that he knows if he keeps on, Sebastian would tell him. 

And he is spot on as Sebastian turns to Kimi and sighs "It's the Pirelli test" 

"The test? What about it?" Kimi asks, motioning for Sebastian to sit next to him. 

"They want my input for the test, right? But when I make suggestions I get ignored! Why ask me in the first place?" Sebastian mutters, he sinks into the seat next to Kimi with a sigh. 

"Is that all? You know what Pirelli are like! They think they know it all, like at Spa" Kimi replies. 

"Don't remind me about Spa. I'm still angry we still have to use their shitty tyres" Sebastian says rubbing at his temples "It's not just the test though. That was the tip of the iceberg. I guess I've just felt like I haven't been able to relax. I've not had a break and now everything is getting to me" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kimi asks as a flutter of guilt goes through him, he had not noticed Sebastian getting stressed " Why don't you ask Maurizio for a break?" 

"Because I need to be there, we both need to be there. We need to make sure our 2016 car is good enough. That's all that matters" Sebastian says, but Kimi is shaking his head. 

"No Seb, it's not all that matters. The drivers matter too. You matter. To me and to Maurizio. You need a break. Tomorrow you and me are going to see him and we are going to force you to take a holiday. Even if it's only for a week."

Sebastian looks at Kimi and gives him a small smile "you sure he won't mind?" 

Kimi nods "I am sure. He can't expect you to be on top of your game when you're like this. We will go see him tomorrow, okay?" 

"Thank you" Sebastian says and Kimi sighs and pulls at Sebastian until Sebastian complies and leans down into him where Kimi wraps his arms around him. 

Kimi presses a kiss onto his head and then buries his nose in his hair "I wish I had seen this sooner" he murmurs quietly. 

Sebastian pulls out of Kimi's embrace and turns to face him "Kimi, it's not your fault. I was the one who worked myself up like this" 

"But I should have noticed! I should have told you to slow down" Kimi replies. 

"Maybe I'm a better actor then you give me credit for?" Sebastian asks with a small smile. He leans into kimi and presses a gentle kiss to his lips "don't you dare blame yourself. I kept this to myself and didn't tell you. I didn't want you worrying" 

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to worry" Kimi says. 

"It is not your job, Kimi. I appreciate you worrying but please, don't blame yourself!" Sebastian gives Kimi a sly smile "but if you want to make up for it you can continue kissing me" 

Kimi rolls his eyes and smiles at Sebastian "you know how to get what you want, don't you?" he says softly as he leans in and kisses Sebastian. Sebastian sighs into the kiss and turns around so that he is now in Kimi's lap, kissing him back with all he is worth. 

Kimi continues kissing him and runs his hands underneath Sebastian's hoodie, running his hands up Sebastian's back. Sebastian responds by threading his hands through Kimi's hair. 

Kimi breaks the kiss and Sebastian pouts, making Kimi laugh. 

"Needy are we?" Kimi asks with a smirk "I'm just making myself comfortable" Kimi shifts their position so that he is now laying on his back on the sofa with Sebastian above him. Sebastian grins down at Kimi before leaning down and continuing to kiss him. 

Kimi once again runs his hands beneath Sebastian's hoodie, this time trying to push it up. Sebastian breaks the kiss to remove it himself. He is wearing a t-shirt underneath and one look from Kimi makes Sebastian take that off as well. Kimi's eyes rake over Sebastian's chest and Sebastian resumes kissing him, giving Kimi free reign to run his hands all over him. 

It becomes painfully obvious after a while that both parties want a bit more. So after a few more minutes of leisurely kissing Sebastian pulls away and smiles at Kimi.

"Want to really help me relax?" Sebastian asks and Kimi nods enthusiastically. Sebastian climbs off of him and holds out a hand to help Kimi get up.

Kimi winces at the pain in his back from laying in an awkward position and accepts the hand up.

Sebastian squeezes his hand and says softly "come on, old man" with a small chuckle as Kimi batters at him playfully, before leading him upstairs. 

  


End file.
